


Yours

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [25]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers, with startling clarity that he did so with the most pride and esteem he could muster from his self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Y** ours

He remembers the vows he took before he was allowed to serve his Princess. He remembers, with startling clarity that he did so with the most pride and esteem he could muster from his self.

He remembers, how  _her_  smile greeted him on the first day of their lessons together, and how they would learn (albeit err on some facts) about Earth and its oddities.

A very different geography for  _her_ to learn about; a very amazing person he had the blessing to be in the presence of.

And so, he decided, that forevermore, he would be  _her_ s. Only  _her_ s.


End file.
